


Don't Answer The Phone

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aunt May Knows, Bottom Peter, Embarrassment, I don't know, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, don't answer the phone when having sex, expecially if your boyfriend is tony stark, seriously this is just, she knows okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: That was when his phone rang again, his Aunt's face once again shining across the screen. Peter groaned, going to swipe ‘reject' when Tony's hand stopped his from moving.“Answer it.” Tony said, tone of voice demanding almost. Peter bit back another needy moan.





	Don't Answer The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming you for this, Max. Jeez, what has my life become xD I loved this idea but wow writing it out is not the same as imagining it.
> 
> Enjoy? I think??
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

His phone starts ringing, the catchy tune breaking through the heavy air around them rudely. Now was _really_ not the time!

“Ah- ssh!” Peter gasped, pushing the phone across the desk and away from him when his Aunt's contact picture popped up. “Oh my god, ye-yes!”

Tony's grip on his hips tightened, certain to leave tiny fingertip bruises in his pale skin. Peter moaned when Tony altered pace, gradually speeding up between thrusts now that Peter had grown comfortable with the surreal feeling of the man deep inside him. By now, Peter was a moaning, sweating, withering mess of limbs bent over his desk (which was significantly less cluttered, after Tony pushed his stuff to the floor in their haste to undress).

At least the phone's stopped ringing now. Peter relaxes again, experimentally grinding his hips back onto Tony. Tony lets out a low groan, hands slamming to either side of Peter on the desk so that his bare chest is pressed hot and slick against Peter's back. Peter cries out, the change of angle causing Tony to hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of him with his next careful thrust. He arches his spine up into the man, his name slipping from his lips in a breathy moan.

“That's it, say my name, babe.” Tony whispers into his ear, lips ghosting over the tip of it teasingly. Peter shivered. “I want to hear you scream my name when you cum.”

“O-O- ah- okay,”

“Good.” Tony hums, pressing his lips to the side of Peter's temple with a gentle smile that contradicted the way that he was thrusting his cock inside Peter with such intense desire and hunger that Peter could practically feel it radiating off of his body.

That was when his phone rang again, his Aunt's face once again shining across the screen. Peter groaned, going to swipe _‘reject'_ when Tony's hand stopped his from moving.

“Answer it.” Tony said, tone of voice demanding almost. Peter bit back another needy moan.

So Peter instead swiped _‘answer’_ just as Tony hit into that bundle of nerves once again. Shit, what had he got himself into?

“H-hey Aunt May. What's- hah- what's up?” he stuttered out through moans, surprising himself at his control.

However, Aunt May apparently still picked up on it. “You okay, Peter?”

Peter bit down on his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut, hips grinding back into Tony's persistent thrusts. Why did the man get him to answer his phone if he was going to continue to wreck him like this?

“Oh- y-yeah, just- ah- just on a-a run. Y'know...mm- gotta keep fit someha-how.” Throwing in an overly enthusiastic laugh at the end, Peter really hoped for his Aunt to just hang up already.

Tony seemed to be amused by his excuse, a quiet chuckle coming from behind him and suddenly a pair of lips pressing to the skin of his left shoulder. The gentle bite of teeth on flesh, sucking and licking, caused Peter to moan softly once more and he cursed Tony for being so good at this.

May's saying something, it sounds like she's talking about work. That's what Peter assumes anyway, hearing the familiar names of Leanne and Mark – her co-workers/friends. Peter's slightly more interested in the feeling of Tony nipping and kissing up his spine, across the base of his neck and to his jaw before licking a hot strip over the shell of his ear.

A moan escapes his throat, high-pitched and very, _very_ noticeable. Shit.

“Peter? Peter are you okay?”

Peter bangs his forehead to his fist, which is resting on the desk and being the main source of reason for how he's still managing to stand up despite Tony's ruthless attempts to make him fall undone. “Y-Yeah, May. I'm- hah- I'm good.”

“What happened? You sound hurt.”

“I-I fell, that's- ah- that's all.” Peter clamps his lips shut to force the next moan away.

Tony remains quiet, but Peter can feel his thrusts getting sloppier – less precise and more needy. He was close too.

“Do you need to me come and get you?”

Peter's eyes widened, “No! No, no! I-I'll be alri- hah- alright.” Tony is sliding a hand around to Peter's leaking cock now, slow and meaningful strokes edging Peter closer and closer. Peter groans, rutting back against Tony and then forwards into his fist – unsure as to where he's feeling the most pleasure.

He wasn't going to last much longer.

“I-I'll see you- hah- when y-you get back.” Peter all but breaths out, ending the call before his Aunt cane reply. He was definitely going to get a lecture about manners when she returned home but right now Peter couldn't care less.

As soon as the phone is most definitely turned off – Peter checked twice – Tony grabs his hips and hoists his ass up to gain better access. And, oh God, is Peter grateful because it suddenly allows Tony to hit his nerves directly. Repeatedly after each thrust, one, two, three...

Peter lets out the most sinful sound, head thrown back against Tony's chest and eyes closed. “Ahh- Tony!” he whined, panting heavily as a wave of pleasure washes over him. It surges through his whole body, legs falling weak and arms shaking under his weight, jaw slackening with a flood of moans slipping past his lips. It was heavenly.

A growl sounds from behind his ear and Tony's nipping at his lobe, hips stuttering inside Peter as the man spills himself inside him. It's the most disgustingly satisfying feeling that Peter's experienced, hot and sticky cum filling him up and sliding down the insides of his pale thighs when Tony eventually pulls out. “Fuck, baby, so good. You're so fucking good.”

Peter smiles, spinning around to press a well-needed kiss to Tony's lips.

 

When Tony's finally gone, his clothes gathered from Peter's bedroom floor and hair ruffled up to look more natural before Happy is outside the apartment block, Peter gets himself cleaned up too. He hops in the shower, quick and cold and refreshing, and towel dries himself before slipping into something more comfortable than the jeans and shirt he'd been wearing earlier.

It's just gone half 11 when May returns from work, tired eyes and signature bright smile. She peaks her head into his room, checking that he's okay. Peter reassures her that he's fine, it was just a scratch – barely anything at all.

She nods, though doesn't look convinced. Her eyes linger at the side of his neck, eyebrow raising in a silent question and Peter doesn't succeed in fighting down the blush that erupts over his face.

With a knowing smile, his Aung takes her leave, calling over her shoulder, “You might want some ice for that.” And whilst, considering what they'd just been speaking about, one might believe she was referring to whatever injury he acquired when he ‘fell', Peter knew better than that. She definitely knew.

Groaning and flushed bright red, Peter grabbed his phone and typed out a message to Tony, realising now that the man had planned for this all along, _‘You dick.’._

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Prompts? I'm open to all!
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
